Same Blankets
by neon-zombie
Summary: AkuRoku, AU. Roxas has just moved to a new town with new people. Not to mention he's a freshman in high school this year. Luckily, he quickly makes friends with a certain red-headed senior, Axel. Rated for yaoi and swearing. Yummy.
1. Places and Faces

So this is my first fic I've written in… well, years! I hope you guys love it :] It's AkuRoku and AU. Rated M for language and later chapters. I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

-X-X-X-

"I'll miss you!" she screamed as he drove away. He turned around from his seat in the back of the car and looked out the back of the window. A frown grew on his face. Quickly he rolled down his window.

"Xion! I'll come visit! I promise!" he yelled back at her.

"I'll be counting on it, Roxas!" She smiled as he faded into the distance. She sighed and turned to walk home.

Roxas slumped down into the cool leather seat of the car that was now speeding away from his hometown of Travers Town. "Cheer up Roxas.." his mom said from the passenger seat. "You'll love Twilight Town, I promise."

He sighed heavily. "But Xion.."

"You can visit her over breaks sweetie. It's not too far away." she tried to reassure him.

"A hundred miles or so and over the mountains, yea it's not THAT far." he turned to stare out the window. 'Xion..' he thought 'you're my best friend..'

-2 Weeks Later-

"Well Roxas, we're finally all settled in! And just in time for school to start." his dad smiled and patted Roxas on the back.

"Yea, I really like how everything came out," Roxas smiled up at his father. "Especially my room. I love that it's on the perfect side to see the sunset. Thanks for letting me have that room Dad."

"Of course. It's the least we could do since you're being such a trooper," his dad left into the kitchen. Roxas headed up to his new room just in time to see the sun setting.

'I hope I can make friends at my new school. I'm honestly pretty nervous. And being a freshman and all, I hope no one picks on me too much..' he sighed and laid down in his bed. 'New room but same blankets.. It's a nice comforting feeling.' he snuggled up into his blankets. The nice familiar smell hadn't gone away just because he had moved. He liked that it reminded him of his old life, his life in Travers Town, his life with Xion.

He slowly faded off to sleep, thinking about and remembering his old town. He was asleep soundly until his alarm awoke him at 7 A.M. sharp the next morning.

Groggily, he sat up and rubbed his eyes. "Ugnh… Time for school already?" he sighed and kicked his legs over the edge of his bed. He grabbed some clothes and slugged his way into the bathroom. 'Just cause you move, I guess that doesn't mean school starts any later… ugggh' he hurriedly but still quite slowly got ready for the day.

"Bye mom! I'll see you later!"

"Okay sweetie! Good luck at school! Dad and I have to work late, so I'll leave dinner in the fridge. You'll probably be in bed by the time we're back so I'll see you in the morning. Bye!" she blew a kiss at her son as he left the house.

"Pft, I guess just cause you move, you're parents still work a lot too. Nothing changes but places and the faces," he said under his breath.

There it was. Twilight Town High School. Roxas took one deep breath and then walked into the large building with as much confidence as he could muster. "Here I go." Inside the building, there were student all over the place. Girls were squealing about their summers, seniors were chatting about how excited they were about their last year, and then there were the many, and much shorter, freshman. Among them was Roxas. He was staring down at his schedule and school map when he accidentally ran into a tall figure.

"Unf!" he stumbled back. "Oh I'm s-so sorry.." he slightly blushed and turned away.

The taller figure chuckled and turned around. "Hah, don't sweat it, newbie." Roxas looked up at the taller person. He was very slim with a blonde sort of mullet haircut. Roxas nodded and started to walk away. "Good luck!" the guy yelled after him.

'Well at least people don't seem too bad here..' he was no longer visible to the blonde.

"Demyx.."

"Hm?" Answered Demyx.

"That… that boy…"

"Axel really? A freshman?" Demyx rolled his eyes.

"He was so… pretty. His blonde hair and blue eyes. So perfect." Axel's jaw was practically dropped to the floor.

"Well? Go after him then," Demyx said simply.

"Dem, I don't even know if he's gay. I can't just run up to him and grope him" Demyx laughed.

"Why not! I've done it."

"What! God Dem what the fuck?" Axel couldn't help but laugh. "No, I think I'll take my time with this one.. He's different than any of the other guys I've liked."

"Different? How the fuck can you even tell? You didn't even talk to him!"

"I don't know exactly, but… he's different," a smile grew on Axel's lips and he softly bit his bottom one. "You'll help me right Dem?" Demyx sighed. "Demy please!" Axel whined with a pout on his face.

"Ugh fine! Just stop with the pouting!" He rolled his eyes.

"I thought you'd come around," he smirked and Demyx pushed his hand against Axel's face and pushed him away.

"Okay this is it. Room 230," Roxas entered the room of his fourth hour class. It was painting, the only class he was actually excited about. He had found all his other classes successfully and sat quietly through all of the syllabuses and intro crap that has to be done on the first day of school.

"Hello!" said a voice from behind him. There were only a few other people in the room. "You might be Roxas? I haven't seen you around so I'm assuming you're the student that just moved here." Roxas turned to see a muscular man with frosty blonde hair and a thin goatee and mustache.

"Uh, yes sir that's me," Roxas nodded politely.

"Ah, it's nice to see a fresh face," the man smiled kindly. He had a British accent too. "I'm Luxord, your art teacher," he smiled.

"Nice to meet you sir,"

"Please, so formal. Call me Luxord!"

"Hah, Luxord," Roxas smiled. This had been nicest person he had met all day, even including his other teachers. "Thanks. It IS nice to see a fresh face… that isn't so grumpy."

"I'm the cool teacher." he chuckled. "Roxas if you ever need anything, I'll always be here to help. That's what teachers do for their students," Roxas nodded. "I'll see you around, Roxas."

Meeting Luxord made Roxas happier. Even if he was a teacher, it was still nice to see a friendly face and sort of make a new friend.

Just outside the door, Axel and Demyx had been listening in. "So he's new in town? Wonder where he's from," said Axel.

"Well gee, I don't know, maybe you should go ask him," Demyx said bluntly. Axel just rolled his eyes. "C'mon, we have this class. Lucky you, maybe you'll even get a seat by him."

Axel gasped and with no further notice burst into the room. "Hello!" He said loudly to the whole class.

"Oh good, Axel. You're in my class again," said Luxord, slightly sarcastically.

"Of course, bro," tuned in Demyx. "Art's an easy-ass credit!"

"And Demyx," Luxord laughed. "You think you're just here for the easy credit but you have potential. Especially you Axel."

"Picking favorites already Lux? What the fuck?" Said Demyx, putting a hand on his hip.

Roxas just watched the three men rant back and forth. 'it's that senior I bumped into.' Roxas thought.

"Take a seat you two," Luxord said rolling his eyes in a joking manner.

"Where to sit, where to sit," Demyx said in a loud voice with sarcasm that only Axel could catch onto. At which, Axel rolled his eyes. "Oh lookie here. A little freshy! How cuuute!" Demyx said in an overly cutesy voice. "We'll take this one, Luxy!" He laughed and touched Roxas on the shoulder.

"Shut up Dem and sit down." Luxord replied. "And don't break the freshman!" Roxas gulped as Demyx and Axel sat at the table with him. Demyx slightly let Axel have the seat next to his crush, as he took the seat across from them.

"So, what's your name?" Axel asked.

"Uhm.. It's Roxas," he said nervously.

'Roxas… He's perfect.' Axel thought. "So, how's high school treating you so far?" He smiled.

"Blah, blah, blaaaah." Tuned in Demyx. "Axel you're so stupid. Of course it's not going good! He's a little freshman. Get beat up yet?"

"Dem, shut the fuck up." Axel rolled his eyes. "Don't mind him. He's a good guy I promise."

"Um, it's okay, I guess." Roxas said while he fiddled with the hem of his shirt. Axel noticed this cute little habit. "You're a senior?" Axel nodded. "Is this school alright?"

"Yea, it's alright I guess. I mean school sucks in general," he laughed.

"Hah, yea pretty much," Roxas chuckled and looked down at his shirt as he continued to fiddle with it.

"Well, don't be too worried. You have two new friends right here." Axel smiled. At that statement, Roxas's head shot up and he looked at Axel.

"Uhm.. Really? Even though I'm a freshman?"

"I don't believe that freshman are some sort of freaks or whatever it is that people think. I just think like, well we were all freshman at some point y'know?"

"Yea, I know." added some random guy at the next table over.

"Shut up, Rai." said Demyx.

Axel chuckled. "Anyway, yes. Even though you're a freshman. We'd love for you to be friends with us," Axel smiled.

"Yeppers." Added Demyx. "Sorry, I come off strong, but unlike Axel, I still like to tease freshmen just a bit," he stuck his tongue out at Roxas.

"Hah, thanks guys," Roxas smiled happily. 'I made friends and I didn't even do much of anything. Maybe this won't be such a bad town after all.'

Luxord sat at his desk as the rest of the students filled the room. He smiled to see Roxas chatting and laughing along with Axel and Demyx. "I've got hopes for you, kid," he said under his breath.

"So you have our numbers and we have yours. Just hit either of us up if you ever need help or wanna hang, and we'll do the same," said Axel as painting ended and the three of them were leaving the room. Demyx nodded in agreement.

"Hah thanks guys. Well, I see you tomorrow ya?" Asked Roxas.

"Of course, little buddy!" Demyx said as he scruffled Roxas's hair. And with that, they all headed into different directions. Roxas smiling and brimming with new confidence as he proceeded through the rest of his first day.

"Mom! I'm ho-" Roxas hollered but then remembered that nobody was home. "Or never mind.." he threw his backpack to the floor and went to the kitchen to see what she left for dinner. Spaghetti. Well, at least it was his favorite.

He noticed a note on the counter that read:

Roxas,

Your father and I will be gone until Wednesday. I hope your first day at school went great! We love you very much.

-Love,  
Mom and Dad

PS. We bought you some sea-salt ice cream

XOXO

"Gone til Wednesday? Of course. Like I said, nothing changes…" He sighed and warmed him some of the dinner his mom had left him. He ate it quickly because he didn't have lunch. The food at the school was too gross looking.

Later, he sat on his bed, watching the sunset. He had a popsicle of sea-salt ice cream. His favorite. "Well, all in all, it wasn't such a bad day." he shrugged. Soon it was dark and he heard thunder in the distance. He smiled as he was starting to doze off. He loved rain.

"Huh? Wha?" He heard his phone ring with a new text message. His hands fumbled around trying to find his small flip phone. It said that it was 1 A.M.

1 New Message - Axel

"Axel?" He hurriedly flipped the phone open and read the message:

Hey sorry it's late.. Um can I come by? If not, that's cool. You're probably sleeping and junk anyway… -Axx

"What? How strange. Well, I should call him." Roxas clicked a few buttons and waited for a ring. "Hey, um Axel?"

"Oh hey Rox." Axel sounded… quiet. "Sorry if I woke you.."

"Nah, it's fine. So, you wanna come over? That's fine. No one's here." Roxas listened closer to the other end of the line. He heard… rain? Was Axel out in this storm? "I'll text you my address."

"Thanks, I'll be over in a few." they hung up. Roxas slid out of bed and slipped on some sweat pants before heading downstairs. 'What could he want so late at night?' Roxas thought. Many thoughts ran through his head as he waited for Axel. Was he okay?

It was cold in the house. The storm brought a chill with it. He ran back up stairs and a grabbed a blanket to wrap himself up in. Sitting on the couch, he wrapped the blankets snug around his body. He loved this blanket. It was so soft. The worn out kind of soft that material gets after a while.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. "Axel."

X-X-X-X-

Sooo yes :] Here's the first chapter! I hope you like it! Sorry if it's a bit slow, but I promise it's about to become a very, very bumpy ride for these two :] Yay for drama! Dun dun dun! :D

As I said before, it's my first fic in years. I've written next to nothing since 2008! Omg. I missed my fangirl obsessions so much! What better way to get back in the game than with some AkuRoku? ;D

Anyway, reviews are a lovely thing and I will give you sea-salt ice cream in return :3 And loves. Lots and lots of loves!

Mwa!


	2. Clothes That Don't Fit

Ahh, chapter 2 for yoooou! :D I hope you enjoy! Xoxox!

-X-X-X-

I opened the door and a strong wind intruded its way into my house. "Axel…" I said, almost speechless. There stood the red-head. Tall, slender, and soaking wet. Was he shivering? His hair was plastered to his face due to the rain. "Axel, holy shit get in here!" Roxas stepped aside to allow him to come in.

Quickly, Roxas took the same blanket that he was wrapped up in a few moments ago and wrapped it around the cold, wet male. "Axel, what the fuck happened? Here, let me get you some tea!" Roxas rushed to the kitchen as Axel sat on the couch, still shivering.

Moments later, Roxas came back with a warm cup of tea. Axel took a sip of the warm tea. "Mmm. Carmel vanilla, my favorite." Axel smiled at the smaller teen. "Anyway… Just, shit."

"Huh?"

"Hah, stupid shit. That's what happened," Axel smirked. "I'll tell you another day okay?"

"Um, alright. Are you okay though?" Roxas asked. 'He doesn't want to talk about it… I really want to know what happened… But I won't ask. That's kind of rude..'

"Yea, I'm fine. A little cold, but I think I'll live," he smiled again and sipped more tea.

"So, um, you want to spend the night? You're welcome to. My parents are gone until Wednesday," Roxas stated as he gestured Axel into the kitchen with him.

"Yea, that'd be nice, thanks," Axel smiled and rubbed the back of his head. 'Holy shit… in under 24 hours and I'm going to be staying at his house? Well, that was fast! God, please, PLEASE be gay!' Axel thought as he zoned out from what Roxas was saying.

"Axel?"

"Huh? Oh sorry," Axel blushed a little bit. "You were saying?"

"Hah, I was saying, would you like some fresh clothes?"

Axel blushed harshly. "Uh, uh yes please. Hah, yea I probably should get out of these wet clothes." again he scratched the back of his head. Roxas nodded and smiled.

"Here, lets go to my room. You can bring your tea if you want." Axel got up and followed the younger boy.

'Oh god, oh god…' Axel thought over and over again. "Whoa. Is this your room?" he asked as he looked around the blue room with stars all over the walls being projected from a lamp with stars punched in the sides. They moved all over as the lamp turned. There was a huge window right under his bed that could see all the way to, what seemed like, the edge of town. "Amazing…"

"Hah, it's not really that cool," he shrugged.

"the view is amazing from here.."

"Yea, that is my favorite part, actually," Roxas said as he opened his closet to find some pajamas for Axel. He didn't have much in his size, since he was so much taller, but he managed to find some longer pajama pants the never did fit him. "Um, so I don't have too much that could really fit you," Roxas held up the pants. "But these should do."

Axel took the pants "Thanks, man."

"Oh, and here's a shirt. It'll probably just be a little short," he handed it to him. Axel just stood there. "Hah, um are you going to change? I mean, I can leave if it bothers you," Roxas chuckled lightly.

"Hah, nah. It's fine," Axel said as he began to slip his tight, wet t-shirt off of his body. Roxas wasn't just staring at him, of course. That's weird. But he did glance at his slim body. Little scars were dragged across his lower sides. 'huh…'

Axel then proceeded to remove his pants. He revealed his soaked boxers. "Damn, I guess the rain got everything wet," he said, kind of irritated.

"Oh, here's some boxers," Roxas tossed him a fresh pair. At this, Axel did blush a bit.

"Thanks, again," Axel gave a small smile, a little bit of red lingered on his face. He turned his back to Roxas and dropped the boxers. Roxas too, turned away. "Alright, all changed," they both turned to face each other. The pants were still a bit short on Axel, showing his ankles. And the shirt came down to just above his belly button.

Roxas giggled. "I'm sorry they're so small!"

"Hah, it's no problem," Axel smiled and again scratched the back of his head.

'That must be a nervous habit of his…' Roxas thought. "Well hey, do you want anything to eat or something?"

"Mmm, nah I'm alright. You should probably get back to sleep. You have school tomorrow."

"Well, so do you?"

"Yea, but I'm an insomniac, so I'll be fine," Axel smirked.

"Well, alright I suppose. Well, my bed has a pull out trundle bed underneath, so you can sleep there. Er- at least lay down I guess," he giggled.

'His laugh is so fucking cute…'

"Well, I am going to have a popsicle before bed. I love sea-salt ice cream, it's ridiculous how much of it I eat," Roxas smiled.

"Oh my god. I love sea-salt ice cream! Okay, okay, maybe I'd like one too, if that's okay?" Axel cocked his head sideways and smiled.

"Hah, of course. I'll be right back," and with that, Roxas ran to get two ice creams. In moments he returned. "Here ya go!" he handed Axel the other popsicle. Roxas sat on his bed and patted the spot next to him for Axel to join.

"So, I heard you just moved here, yea?" asked Axel, licking his ice cream.

"Hm? Oh yea, I moved from Travers Town. I still really miss it."

"Oh. I'm sorry to hear that. Well, I promise Twilight Town isn't too bad," Roxas smiled at Axel.

"Hah, oh I do like it so far, don't get me wrong. It's just… Xion…" Roxas said, saying Xion very quietly.

"Xion?" Axel asked. 'fuck… a girlfriend?'

"Yea… She's my best friend. I just really miss her. We're really close."

'Yes! Friend-zoned.' Axel cheered in his head. "Well, can't you visit her?"

"Well yea, of course. But it just sucks she isn't always around, ya know?" Axel nodded. "I mean, at least there, I had her. My parents are very busy business people. And, well, they're never here. And at least I had Xion there to keep me company. But here… here I have nobody," Roxas sighed. "Sorry I got all emotional and shit," he smirked.

"Hah, no, no. It's all good," Axel paused for a second. "Um, yea. I know what it's like to be alone…" He sighed. "My dad left my mom, long ago. And my ma, well, she's just kind of a wreck. She's usually out drinking or something stupid. She's a good person, she just needs to get her shit straight you know?" he shrugged. "I've just… adapted to being lonely I guess. Yea it hurts sometimes, but, there's not much I can do about it."

"What about Demyx? Don't you guys hang?"

"Well yea of course. But sometimes Dem puts other stuff first, instead of me," he shrugged again.

"Oh? Like what?" Roxas asked, not really noticing how nosy he was being.

"Like girlfriends or boyfriends. He's always sleeping with someone," Axel kind of chuckled.

Roxas was a bit speechless. He would've thought Demyx was straight, with how rough and touch he seemed. "Um he's bi?" Roxas paused. "Sorry that was rude, it's not important, I just didn't see it coming is all."

"Hah, yea, he's bi. I don't think it's for the right reasons thought. Like, I feel like he just likes dating and fucking. But I'm not sure. I'd have to see him actually fall in love first," Roxas nodded. "He's always trying to hook me up, but I don't like gu- er, people he tries to set me up with." Axel said as he finished his popsicle.

'Was he going to say guys? Is he bi? Gay? Maybe I'm hearing things. Again, Axel just seems much too macho…' Roxas thought. "well, I'm sure you'll find someone to be with at your own pace." He smiled.

"Hah, yea." Axel nodded. 'I already have… he's sitting right in front of me…' he gave a mental sigh. "Well, what do you say that in the mean time, we can be lonely, together?" He smiled.

"Yes! I would enjoy that very much," Roxas gave a huge smile, showing all of his teeth. "You can come over whenever you want. You don't even need to ask."

"Thank you, Rox. I'd say you can come to my place, but it's kind of a dump. But, please do call anytime, okay?" Roxas nodded at him. "Well, on that note," Axel stretched his arms out far above his head. Roxas noticed the scars again. He wanted to ask what they were from, but fearing the answer being much too personal, he decided to wait. "I think it's time for you to go to bed mister!" He smiled.

"Oh wow, yea its like 2:30. Here's the blankets and pillows for the extra bed," he tossed them at Axel's face, accidentally hitting him. "Hahaha, oops!" Roxas laughed.

"You so did that on purpose!" Axel yelled playfully. The next thing you know, Axel had tackled Roxas down onto the trundle bed and he was smothering him with a pillow. "You're gonna get it!" Roxas laughed hysterically under Axel.

"Ax! Ax! Stop! Ha! Ha! I can't breath!" Axel pulled the pillow up and sat up, still hovering over the smaller boy. They both laughed together. "Ax oh my god you're such a butthead!"

Axel just smiled and stuck his tongue out. "Get to bed! Why are you keeping me up?!" He said sarcastically. He laughed and got off of Roxas.

"Psh, whatever, butt face!" Another set of smiles from both of them. "I'm glad you're my friend, Axel," Roxas said, serious now.

Axel gave a small smile. "Of course. And, I'm glad you're my friend too, Roxas." Roxas smiled and laid back on his bed.

"Goodnight, Axel. See you in the morning," Roxas said, before falling asleep rather quickly.

Once he was sure Roxas was asleep, Axel smiled softly. "Night, babe," he said under his breath, wishing he could actually call him that, meaningfully. He sighed. He looked over at Roxas, who's arm was hanging off the side over the bed. His hand was right next to him. Just sitting there waiting to be held.

Axel held back his temptation to just grab Roxas's hand and never let go. He was falling for this boy and he was falling fast and hard. It scared him though, because, he didn't even know if Roxas was gay or not. And even if he was, would he be good enough for him? Would Roxas even love him back? He was scared and it hurt.

Before he knew it, Axel was sound asleep around 3 A.M. which was weird for him, because, he never fell asleep before 5 A.M. He was sound asleep, dreaming of the blonde boy he so desperately wanted to be with.

The next morning, Axel woke up a few minutes before Roxas's alarm. He stretched his arms out and decided to lay back down and just relax. He hadn't got that great of a night's sleep in a long, long time.

Soon there was a loud beeping and Roxas yawned and sat up, turning the noise off. "Morning," said Axel.

Roxas smiled. "Good morning Axel. Have you been up all this time?" He chuckled. Roxas actually, really loved waking up next to someone.

"No, I actually fell asleep around 3. It was really, really nice," he smiled. "Do you maybe have any clothes I could wear to school?"

Roxas nodded. "Um, again they might be a little short."

"Or actually, do you have any old clothes you wouldn't mind me cutting up?" he asked.

"Oh yea no problem," he said, getting up to rummage though some clothes. "here's these for you."

"Thanks." Axel took some scissors and in a few moments, he had a practically new outfit. He cut the jeans into shorts that came up just about the knee. He also added a few rips and holes in them. And the shirt, he ripped the sleeves off to the shoulder and cut it so that the edges were rougher. The shit came up a little higher than his bellybutton again. "Can I wear that vest?" He pointed to the closet.

"Yea, hell, you can have it. I don't wear it ever." Roxas handed it to him.

"thanks!" Axel smiled. He was happy because he actually really liked the vest. To the vest, he just stretched it out as much as he could. It was a cotton, pinstriped vest, so it stretched relatively easily. "There," he said as he put on the vest. "All ready for the day!" He smiled.

"Wow, that was amazing!"

"What can I say? I'm good with my hands," he laughed. "Hey, hey get ready mister!" he smiled.

"Hah, right!" Roxas jumped up and hurried to get ready. Together, they finished getting ready, ate breakfast, and then walked to school. It was nice. Axel was happy and not lonely and so was Roxas. Everything seemed perfect.

They arrived at school and had to finally go their separate ways. They said goodbye and secretly they both excitedly awaited the arrival of fourth period, where they would be reunited.

"Hey Ax!" hollered Demyx. "Did I see you walk in with Roxas? Hm?" Axel blushed slightly. "Oh my god! You fucked him didn't you?! Oh my god you are so sneaky!"

"Dem, shut the fuck up! We didn't do anything. We just hung out. You're so stupid."

"Why didn't you fuck him?" Demyx asked, as if 'just hanging out' without sex was the strangest thing in the world.

"Because, I told you I'm going to take it slow with him. I don't wanna mess anything up," Axel said, irritated at his friend.

"Psh, whatever you say man."

Roxas sat in first hour, deep in thought. 'Why am I so excited to see him again? I don't understand. I never got like that with Xion… It's no big deal… God, Roxas, why are you so awkward? Getting giddy over seeing your new best friend. Just stop it.' he kept thinking thoughts like these and also kept thinking of how excited he was for fourth hour. Those thoughts, of course lead to the first thoughts.

He was going crazy thinking about the red-head. And every second he thought of him, his heart pitter-patter faster and faster and butterflies formed in his tummy.

-X-X-X-

So, I thought I'd throw you some fluff in this chapter :] Because, who doesn't LOVE fluff? :D I hope you like it so far :] next chapter is gonna be a good one ;) Reviews for cupcakes! :D Mwa! I love you all, my lovely readers!

-NeonZ


	3. Beatings of the Body and Soul

Ahh, chapter 3! :D I just really love writing this! AkuRoku has defiantly become my OTP. *fangirls* Haha. :] Well, enjoy!

-X-X-X-

A few days had gone by and things had gone pretty much the same. Axel hanging out at Roxas's a lot and the two of them just chatting. Roxas's parents had yet to come home, and it was now Friday.

Roxas took his seat in fourth hour. "Hey'a Lux!" Roxas said, smiling widely.

"Good afternoon, Roxas. How is life treating you? Make some friends?" He asked just as Axel and Demyx stormed their way into the room… loudly.

"As a matter of fact-" Roxas began.

"Hey, kiddo!" Axel smiled and nudged Roxas as he sat down in his seat.

"-yes, I have," he smiled. Luxord nodded and smirked at Roxas who wasn't really paying attention to him anymore. "Hey Ax, Dem. What's up? You coming over later Axel?"

"Yea, of course! I thought we'd grab some food on the way to your place, sound good?" Roxas nodded. "Sweet!"

"Oh hey Demyx do YOU want to hang too? Or should we just ignore your existence?" Demyx said. The sentence was dripping with sarcasm.

"Dem, shut up. You and I both know that you're going to be busy with your new boyfriend," Axel said. "What was his name again..? Zexion?"

"Yes, and he's AMAZING and I want to spend ALL OF MY TIME WITH HIM SO WHATEVER!" Demyx said, irritated. Axel and Roxas just chuckled.

"Calm down, Dem. Sheesh." Axel rolled his eyes. Roxas smiled at his two friends as he got up to go sharpen his pencil. Axel got to see what he was wearing for the first time today. 'Oh god….' Axel blushed. Roxas was wearing a long, loose tank top, really short shorts, and socks that ran all the way up to his thighs. 'So fucking cute…' Roxas returned.

"Hah, you okay Ax?" Roxas asked.

"Yea, he was just imagining you and him-" Demyx started.

"Dem fuck you!" Axel smacked his friend in the arm. "I was just zoned out is all," he told Roxas.

"Ax that hurt!" Demyx whined and rubbed his arm. Axel rolled his eyes.

"Quiet down, class," Luxord said right after the bell rang. "Today we will be learning about water colors."

The bell rang to dismiss fourth hour. Roxas felt his stomach sink a bit. He didn't want to leave Axel. 'What? Stop it! Ugh, I'm so awkward!' he thought. "Well, see you later today Axel! Bye!" Roxas smiled and left, along with Demyx.

Axel sighed as he finished packing up his stuff. "Axel, can I talk to you for a moment?" Luxord came over to the red-head.

"Yea, what is it?"

"Are you in love?" Axel paused.

"W-what?"

"Are you in love? With Roxas?"

"What the fuck are you talking about? No! I'm not!" Axel defended. "Just because you're one of the only people that knows that I'm gay, doesn't mean you can ask shit like that!"

"Clam down. I wasn't trying to be rude or accuse you of something. I can tell by your body language and just the way you treat the boy that you love him. I just wanted to know if you wanted help? Finding out if he's gay or not and such?"

Axel thought about it for a moment. "well… Yea… yes please. I'd like that…" he looked down sadly. "Lux?"

"Hm?"

"I'm scared…"

Luxord frowned and stepped forward to give Axel a small hug. "I know the feeling. It'll be okay." He squeezed him tightly before letting go and looking him in the eyes. "Just follow your heart Axel, it won't lead you astray." Axel nodded. "Now, get to class." Axel gave a weak smile and then headed off to his next class.

It was lunch time for Roxas. He didn't have lunch with Axel nor Demyx, so he usually walked alone to grab some fast food. He put his headphones on, tuning out the rest of the world. He wasn't paying attention to anything around him. He especially didn't notice the three people following him.

"Look at that pathetic piece of trash," said the boy in a beanie hat. "And he's friends with those dip-shits, Axel and Demyx," the boy smirked. "Let's use this little fag as an example of what we'll do to them if they ever fuck with us again, yea?"

"Yea, he'll be easy to beat, y'know?" Said the more muscular boy.

"Indeed," said the shortest of them, a girl.

Roxas suddenly felt like he was being followed and slowed down. He lifted his headphones off of one ear to listen in. After a moment, he shrugged it off and continued walking. A few steps later and he was in front of an alley way. Suddenly, he was dragged by his shirt into the alley where no one could see. The assaulter had pulled so hard on his shirt that he ripped it slightly.

"W-What the fuck?!" Roxas stumbled to stand up and saw before him three teens. "Excuse me? What the fuck do you three want?!"

"I'm Seifer."

"Rai, y'know?"

"Fuu."

"And we're going to kick your fucking ass, faggot," said Seifer, slapping Roxas across the face. Roxas stumbled over and nearly knocked his head into the brick wall.

"Get the fuck away from me!" Roxas yelled as he tried to take a swing at Seifer. Unfortunately, Seifer simply grabbed his wrist and twisted his arm backwards, causing the blonde boy to scream out in pain. "Agh! Stop it!" He squirmed in his grasp.

"Shut up, fag!" Seifer slammed Roxas to the ground and started to full on punch him, not holding back one bit. Roxas's lip split open and was bleeding intensely. Dark blue circles were bound to form around his eyes quickly. Seifer smirked and he then stood up and began to kick Roxas's poor, weak body. He couldn't do anything but take it. He was nearly unconscious as the boy in the beanie continued to kick him over and over.

Lastly, Seifer stood in front of Roxas's spread legs. He smirked with a look of pure hatred. "Fucking rot, twerp," and with that, he gave one last harsh blow to Roxas's groin, causing a pain so horrible and unbearable for him, he passed out cold. Seifer and his gang left him lying there, not caring what would happen to him.

"Where is he? I told him to meet me out front," Axel said, irritated but more worried.

"Well I'm outta here, bro," Demyx said as Zexion walked up to him. "hey babe, ready to go?" the other male nodded. "We're out, Ax. I'm sure he'll show up." and then Demyx and Zexion disappeared from Axel's sight.

"I'll wait a bit longer, then go look for him," Axel decided.

It was getting a bit dark, so Axel decided he had better go look for him. 'Maybe he just went home early…' he was starting to get really worried. He strolled through the many streets of Twilight Town, hollering for Roxas.

"Roxas? Hello?" He sighed. He couldn't find him. Not only was it getting darker, now it was starting to rain. Hard. "Well, shit." he sighed again. "C'mon Roxas!" He started running now, covering every inch of town he could.

The time was now about 8 o'clock. Axel noticed an alleyway and figured he might as well check it. "Rox? Rox you in here?" he heard a low groan. "Hello?" he stated to look through the trash that was scattered around and sure enough, there was Roxas. His shirt torn down, his thigh high socks ripped and scuffed, and his skin bleeding and bruised everywhere.

"Roxas! Holy shit no!" Axel quickly sat him up. "Roxas, man come on, you gotta wake up!" he lightly shook him.

"A…. Axel…?" The words came out painfully and quietly.

"Oh god, Roxas what happened?!"

"I…. Got…. Jumped," he managed to get out.

"Shit man! C'mon, let's get you home!" Axel lifted Roxas up into a fireman carrying position and hurried as quickly as he could back to Roxas's house. He prayed his parents weren't home today, this would look really bad and probably make a terrible first impression. After all, he wanted his future in-laws to like him. Wait, what?

Axel was relieved to see that no one was home yet. He carried Roxas up to his room and gently laid him down. Roxas was now fully conscious. He gave a small chuckle. "Sorry, I caused you all of this trouble."

"Shut up." Axel said seriously. Roxas was kind of taken back by his sudden toughness. "You do not cause me any trouble. Don't ever say that again. I-" Axel stopped himself for a moment. "I want to protect you, dammit!" Roxas's eyes were open wide. There was a moment of awkward silence and Axel turned away.

"Thank you," Roxas said and placed a hand on Axels.

"Of course," they gave each other small smiles. "You need to rest, mister," Roxas smiled.

"yea, I know. I'm sore as hell."

"Here, I grabbed you some aspirin," he handed it to Roxas and quickly grabbed him a glass of water. "Be more careful, please?" Axel said, taking the water back from him when he was done taking the pills.

"You're still staying here though, right?" Roxas asked.

"Well duh. I especially am now, to look after you," they smiled at each other. "Now, rest." Roxas nodded and Axel pulled the blankets up to tuck him in. Axel turned to leave to use the restroom.

"Axel wait-" Roxas held an arm out and Axel stopped in his tracks.

"Hm?"

"Would you… lay with me?" Roxas felt awkward asking the question.

'Oh my god… is he serious?' Axel blushed a bit. "Um, yea if you really want. I don't mind at all," he smiled. 'Oh my god, I'm going to be so close to him…'

"Sorry if that's weird… I understand if it is and you don't want to…"

"No, no, I don't mind. I would want the same comfort if I had just been beaten up. Let me just run to the restroom and I'll be right back." Roxas nodded.

'Am I weird to ask him that? Will he think I'm weird? Why am I so awkward? Why do I want to lay with my best GUY friend? God Roxas what the fuck?' he thought. Soon Axel came back into the room and smiled down at Roxas.

"Well?"

"Huh?"

Axel chuckled. "Scoot over, dumbass." He laughed. Roxas blushed and made room for his friend. Axel pulled the blankets up and tucked himself in next to the blonde. He was so warm. They both blushed harshly. There was a period of awkward silence. "Well, anyway. I'm not going to leave you. Just rest, I'll be here when you wake up," he smiled.

"Right!" and with that, Roxas fell asleep instantly. Axel simply stared at the mass of warmth lying next to him. He couldn't believe he was here. Right now. With Roxas. Under the same blankets. He would have squealed if he wasn't afraid to wake the boy.

After a few moments, Axel found that his own eyelids were becoming heavy with sleep. He figured he might as well catch some z's as well. Just as he was beginning to doze off, he felt Roxas's arm droop over his waist and blonde hair tickle his chin. 'Oh shit…' Axel knew he would have a hard time controlling himself. A little moaning sound escaped Roxas's lips. Axel gulped. 'Man, this is gonna be a long night."

"Ugh…" Axel groaned as sunlight started to seep into the room. He never did fall asleep after Roxas started to cuddle him. He got maybe, thirty minutes of sleep. He felt the boy next to him start to stir. Quickly, he slipped out from under his grasp, so Roxas wouldn't be embarrassed when he woke up. "Mmm, morning!" Axel said as he started stretching his arms.

Roxas smiled up at him. "Hey," he had no idea that moments ago he was cuddling his best friend. "mmm, Saturday," he chuckled.

"Oh yea! It is the weekend! What do you want to do today? Anything you want," Axel smiled. "How are your bruises and cuts, by the way?"

"Actually, they're a lot better. I didn't notice them really until you said something."

"Good!"

"Ow, except this cut on my leg… it hurts a lot," Roxas had on the most adorable pouty face.

"Oh? Here let me see it," Axel gently pulled up Roxas's leg and lifted his pajama pants up. "Well that's why it hurts. It's a rather big gash. We really need to clean it out. Do you have a first aid kit?"

"Yea, in the bathroom, top cupboard," Roxas said. Axel returned quickly with the kit.

"okay, this might burn, but it'll make it feel better," Roxas nodded. Axel gulped lightly. The cut was on Roxas's inner thigh. "Alright hold still," Axel began to put some antibacterial liquid onto the gash.

"Ow! Owwie ow!" Roxas flinched in pain. "Axel, that hurts! Stop please!" He pouted.

"I know it hurts, but hang on, it's almost done," Axel looked up at Roxas's face. 'You're so cute… stop that!' he just wanted to pull him into his arms and never let go. "Alright, all done. Sorry that it hurt," he stood up and ruffled the blonde locks. "You were good, so I'll give you a cookie." They laughed.

"I'm not a baby!" Roxas laughed and pushed Axel in the arm. "I was thinking maybe we'd go to the other side of town and go to the mall? I need some new clothes. If that sounds like fun?"

'Helping Roxas pick out clothes? Fuck yes!' Axel was going crazy in his head but on the outside he was just like "yea, sounds fun to me" all kinds of clam.

"Sweet! Let's get ready!" Roxas smiled up at Axel and jumped up to get ready. Axel's eyes started to follow Roxas around the room. He didn't realize he was just blatantly staring at him. He watched as Roxas stripped his shirt off and replaced it with a tank top that had Alice on it, from Alice in Wonderland. The shirt had no sleeves, so it showed off all of his arms. 'How cute he is…' Next, he pulled his pajama pants off and pulled on a pair of black shorts, very short shorts. Again he put on another pair of thigh-high socks, this time striped light blue and white, to match the Alice shirt. Lastly, he pulled on some black fingerless gloves.

"You look cute," Axel said. 'Wait what did I just say?' he felt so embarrassed. "I mean, I like the Alice shirt and all," he said, trying to save himself.

Roxas seemed to shrug off the first complement, or maybe he didn't even hear it. "Heh, thanks!" he said smiling. "You still need to get ready!" he threw Axel's backpack at him. "Hurry up, buttface!"

"Okay, okay!" Axel laughed and pulled out a fresh set of clothes. He slipped into a tight pair of black skinny jeans, a red shirt, and a pair of low-top white Converse. Oh, and of course he wore the vest Roxas had given him, days before. "I'm ready if you are," Axel turned to face Roxas and smiled.

Roxas chuckled. "You really do love that vest, don't you?" he smiled as Axel blushed just a bit. "I'm very glad. It looks good on you," Axel blushed harder, but the other male didn't seem to notice. "well, let's head out!" and with that, the two boys headed out of the house to enjoy their relaxing Saturday together.

-X-X-X-

Chapter 3 yay! :D So my update day with be every Friday (morning hopefully). I have a lot of the story written so there shouldn't be any delay :) I just like to spread my fics out a bit. But do not worry! I have a bunch of AkuRoku one-shots that I want to write, so between Fridays I'll post some of those :)

Hahaha, if you can't tell, I love putting Roxas in cute little outfits :3 I just think he's look cute in little tanks, shorts, and *mmmm* Thigh high stockings ;3 teehee. I draw him in outfits like that a lot XD

OH. By the way, speaking of drawing, find me on deviant art under the same name, Neon-Zombie. And Tumblr under: Lifebeforetheapocalypse! I love drawing me some AkuRoku ;3

Love you guys! MWA!


	4. Pizza Dipped in Italian Dressing

Chapter fooour! :D Enjoy the yummy :]

-X-X-X-

"What about this shirt, Axel?" Roxas said, holding up a cute little t-shirt with Stitch on it.

"Oh that one is defiantly for you!" Axel smiled. "Try it on!" He shooed Roxas into the dressing room. 'God I love this,' Axel thought. He wanted to help Roxas shop all of the time.

A few moments later, Roxas came out. The shirt was tight fitting and showed off his, rather feminine curves. Not to mention, it let a bit of his skin peak out at the bottom. "Oh yea, that's a keeper," Roxas smiled and turned to go take it off. 'So fucking cute, oh my god.'

"Yay, I got everything I need! I love the Disney Store, it's my favorite," Roxas giggled cutely. "Hah, sorry I get so girly. Little things just make me so happy." Roxas smiled sweetly.

"Don't even worry! I like it, it makes me happy too," Axel ruffled Roxas' hair. "Now, how about we find me something new to wear?"

"Mhm! What's your favorite store?"

"Hah, probably Hot Topic, with a dash of class from Forever 21. You've got a great sense of style. Would you help a poor sap like me get more into style? Please oh please?" Axel said with a cute pout on his face.

"Hah, I guess I could help a bit," Roxas stuck his tongue out. "But you don't have a bad fashion sense silly." They smiled. "Alright, lets hit Hot Topic first then!"

XXXXX

"I like this pair," Axel held up a pair of grey plaid pants. "What do you say, fashion god?"

Roxas chuckled. "I like them too! But, I think you need more color in your life," Roxas smiled and held up a pair of normal dark blue skinny jeans. "These are much better!" he tossed them to Axel.

"Do you really think I'd look good in these? I always thought color looks… awkward on me,"

"Not at all! Those are perfect! I promise," Roxas smiled up, blue eyes sparkling.

"Well, if the fashion god says it, so it shall be!" Axel said dramatically as he went to try them on. "Oh they fit like a glove!" Axel came out from behind the changing curtain to show off. Roxas gulped. 'they look… really…. Good…' Roxas couldn't believe how amazing Axel looked in the pair of, very tight, jeans. "They look great!" he managed to get out. 'what… why do I think they look so good… they're just jeans… on a guy…. Who has a really nice ass… what?! Roxas stop!'

"Sweet, I'm gonna get 'em then!" and with that, the man with the nice ass had disappeared behind the curtain again.

'Roxas get a hold of yourself! There's no reason to think weird thoughts like that…'

"Hey I'm starting to get really hungry. Wanna grab something to eat?" Axel asked as he came out of the dressing room again.

"Yea! I'm getting pretty hungry too. What sounds good?"

"No, no, you're picking, mister!" said Axel, as he slyly wrapped an arm around Roxas' waist. "Anything you want!" Roxas giggled.

"Well, pizza sounds pretty great… Does that sound good to you?"

"Perfect! Wonderful! Pizza it is!" Axel exclaimed as he pulled Roxas along by the waist. Roxas giggled playfully and smiled up at the taller figure. They laughed and talked and laughed some more, still hanging on each other all the way out of the store, down the mall, into the food court, and even still as they approached the pizza place.

Axel decided to let go, before Roxas realized what was going on. "So, what do you like on your pizza? I'll grab it if you grab us a seat okay?"

"Pepperoni and could you grab some Italian dressing if they have it? I… kind of like to dip my pizza in it," Roxas said shyly.

'So fucking cute, shit!' Axel thought. "Yea! No problem!" and they turned and went their separate ways.

"What's wrong with me?" Roxas thought out loud, quietly. "Why am I so obsessed with him? Staring at him all the time… thinking about him constantly…? Is there something wrong with me?" he sighed. "I better cut it out before I scare him off or something. That's all I need is to scare away my best friend…" he snapped out of his thoughts when he noticed Axel approaching with the pizza.

"Here we go! Pepperoni pizza with a big side of Italian dressing for you, kiddo," Axel smiled and placed the pie down.

'Kiddo? Is the my new nickname? Huh, I kind of… like it!' Roxas thought. "Thanks Ax!" they smiled.

"I got you the biggest side of dressing I could get. That's a weird combination, I've never heard of that before," Axel said, taking a piece of pizza. "Mind if I try?"

"No go ahead!" Roxas said and pushed the dressing towards the red head. Axel dipped the cheesy pizza into the clear sauce. "Wow, that's… that's surprisingly really good!" Axel said and dipped his pizza again.

"Great! Let's share then," Roxas smiled. He started to gobble down his pizza. His bangs kept falling in his face, creating an annoying wall between him and his yummy meal. "Ugh, my hair is pissing me off," he chuckled as he reached into his pocket and pulled out two blue bobby pins and pushed them into his hair, crisscrossing them.

'Why does everything he does make him just seem even cuter? Fuck. I just wanna… do everything to him…' Axel thought.

"Much better!" he smiled.

"Handy aren't you?" Axel smiled, trying to play off his strong desire to just constantly stare at Roxas. The pins had pulled the hair out of his face and now every inch of his soft, pale face was visible. Oh and those rosy cheeks and those bright blue eyes- needless to say, Axel was having an extremely hard time not staring at him.

"So what do you wanna do after this? I picked coming to the mall, so now it's your turn!" Roxas smiled across the table cutely.

"Hmmm. Let's see… Oh! I know!"

"What!"

"Nope. It's a secret!" Axel smirked. "don't worry, I think you'll love it."

"Oh I'm so excited! Tell me Ax, please!"

"Nope! Sorry kiddo! You'll just have to wait and see," Axel picked up their empty plates and dumped them into a trashcan. "C'mon, let's head back to your house for now. My surprise isn't until later."

"You're such a tease, Axel!" Roxas pouted. Axel simply smirked yet again.

XXXXX

They arrived back at Roxas' house and noticed a car now sitting in the driveway. "Oh my parents are home finally!" Roxas said anxiously. "C'mon, you get to meet them," Roxas pulled Axel by the arm into his house.

'I hope… I hope they like me…' Axel thought, getting really nervous.

"Mom! Dad!"

"Sweetie!" said his mom when she saw her boy. "Oh how we missed you!"

"Sorry we were gone so long after all! The business meeting ran long," said his dad. "well, who is this young man? A new friend?"

"Yes! Mom, dad- this is Axel! He's my new fri- Best friend!" Roxas said giddy.

"Hi, nice to meet you, ma'am, sir." Axel said confidently.

"I'm Sabrina and this is my husband, Matt," She smiled and shook the red head's hand.

"Nice to meet you, son!" Said Matt as he also shook Axel's hand. "Will you be staying over? You're more than welcome to!" He smiled.

"Yes sir! If that's alright!" Axel said happily. 'They seem to like me… so that's really good!'

"Cool! Thanks mom and dad! I'm glad you're back!"

"Oh we are too honey. We hate being away from our baby boy," said Sabrina as he kissed Roxas' cheek.

"Ma, you're embarrassing me!" Roxas said and blushed. She just giggled. "C'mon Ax! Let's go upstairs!" and with that, Roxas dragged his friend upstairs.

Once they were clearly out of hearing distance, Sabrina turned to Matt and gave a small smile. "Do… you think he'll be the one? Finally?"

Matt returned the smile. "By the looks of it, yes, I think so," They both smiled happily as they heard Roxas' door slam shut.

Up in the room, Roxas' giggled. "So, about this surprise-"

"No! Shhh! Stop! Don't mention it because I'm not going to say a word and the more you think about it, the more you'll simply go crazy!" Axel said, placing a finger over Roxas' lips, shushing him.

"Fine! Butt-face!"

"Butt-face? Am I really that ugly?! I knew it! I'm ugly!" Axel said, overdramatically. "Oh woe is me! Why was I cursed to be so ugly!" Axel continued. Roxas just rolled onto his back with laughter.

"Oh Axel! Shut up! You're so silly!" Roxas managed to get out between his fits of laughter. Axel fell next to Roxas and began laughing as well. Once they settled down, they hadn't noticed that blue and green eyes were meeting. They smiled into each others eyes. "Hey Ax," Roxas reached out and tucked back some of the red strands. "You should tuck your hair back, that way, you can see more of your face," he smiled.

Axel blushed a bit. "Really? How so?"

"Here, lemme show you," Roxas smiled and they both sat up. "Mind if I touch your hair?"

"No, all yours," Axel smiled, he was much giddier on the inside.

"Okay so I'd do this…" Roxas began to pull back all of the red spikes of hair. Once he had them all bunched together, he slipped on a purple scrunchie, stretching it around all of the strands. "And then…" he pulled out two purple clips. He crisscrossed them over some hairs on the side of Axel's head. Now, only a few hairs poked up at the top of his hair. "Perfect. Now I can see your face!" Roxas smiled.

Axel turned and looked in a mirror. He really liked the way his hair looked. He never really thought of trying his hair up before. "I love it Rox, thanks!" Axel smiled. He also really… liked the purple. A color he didn't normally like on himself. "I'm gonna change if that's alright? I'm a bit hot,"

'Yes you are… WHAT?! Shut up Roxas!' he got embarrassed by his thoughts. "Yea no problem!" With that, Axel stripped out of his old clothes and grabbed some fresh ones from his backpack. He put on a pair of shorts, normal guy shorts, not the ones that Roxas wear. Then he slipped into a red tank top that had a picture of guns twisted into a knot.

Again, Roxas noticed the scars. 'Is it appropriate to ask now..?' Roxas wondered. "Um… Ax?"

"Yes?" Axel came and sat back down by his little blonde buddy.

"I don't know if it's appropriate to ask… but um… and you don't have to answer… but um… what are those scars from? The ones on your side?" Roxas finally asked, nervously.

"Oh… Yea no it's fine that you asked…" Axel began. "I… I used to cut. A long time ago. Anytime my mom was hurt, I vowed that I would take her pain away… so that's what they're from… It was stupid, really, I don't know why I did it really." Axel looked at Roxas for his reaction. He'd probably scold him or call him pathetic or something.

But no.

Before he could realize what was happening, his back hit the bed hard and he had a small body on top of him. "Uh-"

"Don't." Roxas mumbled.

"Wha-?"

"Don't ever do something like that again."

"Rox…"

"I mean it! Don't ever do that again!" Roxas said, harshness in his voice. But it was a caring sort of harshness. "I don't want you to be in pain, ever!"

Axel gave a small chuckle. "I got it memorized, don't worry. I haven't done it in years and I wont ever do it again, okay? I promise."

"Good!" Roxas pushed himself up to look down at Axel. "I couldn't bare it if you did!" Axel felt a warm fuzzy feeling grow inside his tummy. He had no doubt about it now… he was in love with this boy.

"It's nice that you care so much Rox, thanks. It means a lot." Axel smiled up at the blonde.

Roxas smiled. He got off of Axel and stretched. "Sooo, when do I get my surprise?" He said, full of giddy.

Axel smiled and looked out the window. The sun was about to set. "Right now."

XXXXX

"Axel! Where are we going? I can't see anything!" Said Roxas. His eyes were covered by a blindfold.

"Just a little ways more, c'mon up the steps!" Axel said.

A few moments later, Axel took the blindfold off of Roxas' eyes to reveal one of the most amazing sights Roxas' had ever seen. Axel was pleased when he heard a small gasp from Roxas.

"This… this is amazing! Where are we?" Roxas looked all around him.

"We're on the clock tower, above the station," Axel said. "This is my favorite place in all of Twilight Town," Axel smiled. "like it?"

"I love it!" Roxas smiled happily.

"Oh and here. I brought us these," Axel pulled out to sea-salt ice creams and handed one to Roxas.

"Sweet! This is so perfect!" Roxas smiled and sat with Axel on the edge of the tower. "You know me so well!" Roxas smiled happily.

"You're damn right I know you well!" Axel chuckled.

And so it was, they sat there for hours, happily watching the sun set and chatting. Axel's heart was happy, yet it still ached. He was still scared, if not even more so. He said he would only share this spot with the one person he would spend the rest of his life with… and he could only hope and pray that Roxas was indeed that person. But for now, he managed to shrug off the pain he felt in his heart and just enjoy the wonderful moment that he was sharing with his lover.

-X-X-X-

Okay, I really love this chapter :D teehee.

Haha, yes, finally put in the 'famous' scene there, with the clock tower and what not :] Oh gosh! I just love making outfits for these two! And I don't usually cross-dress characters, but Roxas just… sdfksdfjsaf! He would look so fucking cute in girly clothes! I just cant help it! :'D And Axel… mmmm. I love him with his hair pulled back ;3 teehee.

Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter :]

Mwa!  
-NeonZ


	5. Accidents Happen for a Reason

Oh my god I'm sorry guys :( What can I say? Life gets tough :( But I'm back! 3

-X-X-X-X-

A few weeks had gone by, and it was now October. The semester had carried on as usual and nothing exciting really happened. Axel was a bit bummed, as nothing spectacular had happened between him and Roxas since that night on the clock tower. He didn't mind too much though, as long as he got to be with the blonde, he didn't really mind. They spent most of their time together, with Demyx too. The three of them had all become very close.

"So, Halloween is coming up- you going to dress up?" Roxas asked Axel cutely, with his hands under his chin.

Axel chuckled. "Well I usually do, but I haven't had any ideas lately. What were you thinking of going as?"

Roxas grew a big giant grin on his face. "Well, I was kind of hoping you'd be my Mad Hatter and I could be your Alice." He bit his lip slightly, worried about being laughed at by the other. But instead this is the answer he received.

"I would be honored!" Axel jumped up. "That will be such a fun costume to do!" He rinkled Roxas' hair.

"Really? You're that excited?" he was ecstatic. "Can we go shopping for them later?" He asked, overly excited. "I know a great costume store!"

"Yes of course. We'll go right after we grab some dinner." Axel smiled at the boy.

"And Demyx! You could be the cheshire cat!" Roxas said. Demyx scoffed a bit.

"Geee, you seemed sooo excited. Are you sure you want to add me? Won't I just throw everything off?" He was always dripping with sarcasm.

Axel nudged him. "Oh shut up, ass hole." they all laughed. "You know we want you to join us!"

"Yea! It wouldn't be the same without you!" Roxas smiled.

"Hm. Well, I guess I have nothing better to do." He playfully punched them both in the face. "I love you guuuuys." He smiled and pulled them into a big group hug.

Roxas couldn't be more excited to spend his first Halloween with his new friends. He really did love them and he couldn't wait for all of the other adventures that they had coming.

xxxx

After the three boys had grabbed some food, they started to make their way to the costume store. They ate their burgers as they walked and chatted. Life was good and nothing could bring them down.

"Here we are guys." Roxas pointed to a large building. The sign above it read 'Merlin's Magical Costume Trunk'.

"Dude, this place looks awesome!" Demyx commented. "What are we waiting for?!" He pushed the other to onwards into the store.

"Haha alright, alright!" Axel laughed. "Some sure is excited!"

Once inside, they immediately found an Alice section. There were dozens of dozens of costumes! "Look at this mad hatter set!" Roxas held up a very dapper suit that was purple and red. It was dark and very slim fitting, just as Axel usually liked.

"Damn, I like that a lot!" Axel exclaimed. Ever since Roxas had given him the purple hair tie, he had really loved purple against his red hair tone. "Should I try it on?"

"Yes!" Exclaimed the other two. So he turned to go to the dressing room. Meanwhile, Roxas and Demyx were left alone to keep looking. "How about this Rox? Is this a good chesire?" He held up a pink and purple striped hoodie that came with ears, whiskers, and a bushy tail. It could easily be paired with simple black pants.

"Oh I love that! It's perfect Dem!" Roxas smiled. "Try it on! You can just throw it over your shirt here." He smiled. Demyx nodded and proceeded to try the garment on. Before he was finished dressing, Axel came back out, looking dapper as ever.

"Well, what do you guys think?" He smiled. The suit fit him like a glove, really showing off his fit body. The hat look marvelous over his red spiky hair and the whole outfit couldn't have been more perfect.

Roxas' mouth dropped open and he was speechless. His friend looked so perfect in the ensemble. "Axel, it's perfect!" he finally managed to get out. 'he looks... damn he just plain looks sexy!' Roxas couldn't help but think to himself. 'Don't think that Roxas!'

"You look damn fine, Axel!" Demyx said, once his costume was on as well. "Now it looks like only Roxas needs his outfit." He smiled. Roxas couldn't tell exactly why, but he could sense a bit of mischief in the taller blonde's smile. "Axel- don't you think our fine friend right here should be in a cute slutty outfit?" He grinned wider.

'Demyx...' Axel thought. Axel was going to protest because he didn't want to make Roxas feel bad but who was he kidding? He couldn't pass this up. "Why yes, I do." He smiled down at Roxas, whose face was as red as the older males hair.

"G-guys... Do you really think that... that that would be okay?" He blushed even more.

"Well, the clothes you wear normally are a bit feminine. Nothing is wrong with that. It's cute and it fits you well. Your figure is perfect." Demyx smiled. "So what do you say?" He said as he held up the shortest, sluttiest Alice dress you ever did see.

Roxas blushed at the sight of it. "Well, I'll try it on." He smiled. He did actually like the way it looked... And who was he kidding? He knew he wore girly clothes. So, he grabbed the dress and we to put it on.

Axel nudged Demyx. "Dude, I owe you." He smiled widely. He couldn't wait to see his cute little blond in that minimal excuse for a dress. The anticipation was killing him! But thankfully, it only took a few moments for Roxas to return.

Slowly, he walked his way back to his two friends. He was looking down because he was blushing so much. The dress came up past his knees and probably would be showing a lot more if it hadn't been for the petticoat. The top was a deep v-neck, obviously made for breasts, but the small size fit his chest perfectly. The sleeves fell off the shoulders to either sides. Finally, Roxas looked up to see his two friends staring at him. "Does... It look that bad?" he bit his lip.

Axel shook his head for no, as he couldn't get the actual word out. Demyx finally said, "dude, you look hot!" He laughed. "really, I promise it looks perfect." He smiled.

"Thank you Demyx" He smiled. "What do you think, Axel?" Roxas smiled shyly.

Axel finally snapped out of it. "It's so perfect." He said, just above a whisper. 'God please I want that boy...!' He thought to himself. "I really, really like it Roxas!" He smiled and patted Roxas on the head. "Now what do you say we change, pay, and get out of here, yea?" Axel smiled at his two friends.

"Let's go change, Axel" Said Roxas, holding out a hand for him to grab. Axel was a little taken back at first, but quickly grabbed his hand. They started to walk to the dressing rooms. "So, promise this looks good?" He asked.

"Hm? I promise Roxas. I really love it. Do you?" He asked, concerned.

"Yea! I think... Well I think it looks really cute on me..." He confessed. "I just wanted to make sure you liked it." He looked up at Axel.

"I do, kiddo. Trust me, i do." Axel smiled and gave Roxas' hand a reassuring squeeze. "Now go change!" he smiled and pushed him off into a dressing room.

xxxx

After their little shopping spree, Axel and Roxas split up from Demyx and headed to Roxas' house. He stayed there a lot lately. Tonight, Roxas' parents had left on another business trip, so it would be just the two.

"So anything you want to do tonight?" Roxas asked as they walked into his room.

"Eh, I didn't have anything in mind, really. Just wanna chill?" He asked as he plopped onto the bed and stretched.

"Sounds perfect." Roxas said. Axel chuckled a bit and shut his eyes lightly for a moment. Suddenly, he felt warmth on top of him. His eyes shot open to see Roxas laying on his chest. "Sorry." The blonde whispered. "I just wanted to hear your heartbeat." he said softly. "Is that weird?"

Axel smiled softly. "Not at all." he placed his hands lightly on the others back. "How was your day?" he asked.

"Perfect."

"Why?"

"Because you were there." whispered Roxas. He looked up at Axel, who was blushing lightly.

"Oh? Is that so?"

"Yes. And how was your day?" asked Roxas. He didn't know what he was doing. He didn't know why he was acting like this. All he knew was he didn't want to fight it.

"Also perfect." Replied the red head.

"Why?"

"Because... You were with me." he said. They were whispering very quietly now. Roxas smiled softly and scooted himself up to get a little closer. And closer. Closer. And before he knew it... His soft lips were touching the others. His mind went completely blank. As did Axel's. The bigger one placed one hand on the back of the others head and ran his fingers through his hair. He kept the other hand clutching to Roxas' back. He pulled him deeper and deeper into the kiss. They don't know how long their lips were locked together. Saliva dripped down their chins as it started to get a bit hot.

Roxas finally snapped to and he pulled his head back. He wiped his lips clear of any lasting saliva and just stared at the man beneath him. "A-Ax..." He was speechless. What had he done! Why would he do something like that! He jumped off of Axel and started to tear up a bit. "Ax... Axel I'm so sorry! I don't know why I did that! Please forgive me!" He dropped to his knees. He felt even worse because he had a hard on.

Axel sighed and stood up. He walked over to the smaller boy and placed an arm around him. "Don't worry about it okay?" He pulled Roxas' face up so he was looking him in the eyes. "You've never kissed anyone before this, have you?" Roxas' tear ridden face shook back and forth. Axel had been his kiss. But he couldn't understand why...

"Look at me Roxas, it's okay." He smiled. "Really, I promise." Axel wanted to admit his feelings right then and there, but he couldn't build up the courage. "I kissed Demyx when we were little. These kinds of things happen, I promise." Axel smiled. "Please don't be sad."

Roxas finally cracked a little smile. "O-okay... Well I promise I won't do that again. I really don't understand why I did that."

"Sometimes, we can't explain things like that, Rox. They just... happen." Axel smiled. "Come here." Axel pulled him into a hug. "Feel better?"

"Yes." Once Axel let him go, he wiped his nose and sniffled. 'Why did that happen...' Roxas was so upset. But more so, he was confused.

"Do you just want to lay down?" Roxas nodded. "Alright. I'll tuck you in, okay?" Roxas smiled and hopped into bed.

"Do you still mind sleeping with me...?" Roxas asked quietly. "I understand if you don't want to after that..." he frowned.

"Hah, Roxas I like sleeping next to you! For some reason I can actually sleep!" He smiled. "I told you, I'm honestly fine with all of this!" He chuckled. "Now come on, let's get some sleep." He ruffled Roxas' hair and slipped into bed next to him. "Comfy?"

"Yes sir!" Roxas smiled.

"Good," Axel laid his head down. "goodnight kiddo."

"goodnight Axel." Roxas said before he pretended to sleep but in fact he barely got a wink of sleep. He couldn't stop thinking about what had happened. Why did he kiss Axel? He didn't think he was gay before... but now that he was thinking about it... Maybe... Nah, he's feminine yes, but he didn't think he was gay. But that thought didn't completely leave his mind...

xxxx

The next day, everything went pretty normally but that doesn't mean that Roxas' head was clear. The day was a bit of a blur to him. He remembers walking to school with Axel, they chatted happily and arrived at school to meet up with Demyx. He remembers first, second, and third period vaguely. But it was during fourth hour painting that everything would suddenly become very clear.

Luxord introduced acrylics today and Demyx made a mess as usual. "God Dem! Why do you got to be such a messy fuck!" Axel said through laughter.

"Psh! Whatever!" he scoffed. "Well you seem like you're in a good mood Axel!" He winked so only Axel would catch on.

"I just got some good sleep is all." He said as he shoved Demyx actually pretty hard.

"Ow! God! I was just saying. And Rox, you seem pretty zoned. You okay?" Demyx asked, actually concerned. Axel shoved his knee against Demyx's as a hint to not ask anymore. "I mean, you don't have to talk about anything." He said, stretching a hand behind his head.

"Huh? Oh I'm just tired is all." He said. Which wasn't really a lie, he was tired. But of course it wasn't the whole truth.

The class droned on and before they knew it, it was over. Axel got up and grabbed his stuff. "Me and Dem gotta run Rox, we have to meet up with a teacher for our English project. I'll see you after school?"

"We do?" Said Demyx, clueless. Axel gave a 'duh' look to his friend. "Oh right! We do!" He said.

"Yea I'll see you then Ax!" Roxas smiled. And with that his two friends were gone. He took his time gathering up his stuff.

"Roxas?" he looked up. "May I speak to you for a moment?" It was Luxord.

"Yea, Lux, of course. What's up?"

"You're a bit out of it, it seems." Roxas froze a bit.

"Oh uhm..." He thought for a moment. 'He did say I could confide in him...' he contemplated. "Actually... Luxord... Can I tell you something?" he sighed.

"Of course Roxas. Anything" He took a seat next to the boy. "Talk away."

"Uhm... Last night... something weird happened.. I... I kissed Axel..." He blushed and looked down.

"Oh? Is there something wrong with that?" Luxord asked.

Roxas just looked at him, completely confused. "Well... Yeah! I mean... I... guess..." He looked down again.

"Roxas, are you gay?" He asked.

"Well... I mean I know I'm feminine but... I never thought I was gay..." he couldn't look up at Luxord.

"It's not a bad thing Roxas..." Luxord lifted up Roxas' face. "There's nothing wrong with it." He smiled.

"I know... I just... Never thought I was..." he shrugged.

"Tell me, how do you feel about Axel?"

"What? Well I mean, he's my best friend..." he shrugged again. "I don't know..."

"Here, let me put it like this- what does your heart do when you think about or see him?"

Roxas was about to talk but he paused. What did his heart do? "It... It pitter patters very fast..." he whispered and then bit his lip. "Is that... weird? What does that mean?" He looked at Luxord, searching for answers.

Luxord smiled. "I think you can answer what it means, Roxas." He looked him dead in the eyes. "There's nothing wrong with love, Roxas."

Roxas let a few tears slip. He was so relieved. He felt so much better to just know the truth. It took someone to just tell him what was in his heart for him to finally accept it. "Thank you Luxord, thank you!" He smiled gratefully. He stood up, excited to go and spill all of his feelings to the tall red head. He paused though. A fear washed over him. He whispered, "what if he's not gay..." his heart sunk.

"He is. Flaming." Luxord said bluntly.

Roxas laughed at how Luxord just plainly outed Axel like that. "Thank you Lux! Thank you!" And then, with so much joy, he rushed from the room, off to confess his feelings.

"Luxord, you are just toooo good. Bringing love together like the badass match maker you are!" He said to himself and sipped his coffee.

X-X-X-X-X

So again, sorry for the long wait... Months... Haha. A lot happened in my life :/ But I'm trying to write more often :) And I lost pretty much all of my chapters because my new computer was like 'NOPE' to the files so yay. . Haha.

As always, thanks for reading! You're lovely! 3


End file.
